Gregg the Grim Reaper
Gregg the Grim Reaper is a short reaper who begrudgingly assists Conker in Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live and Reloaded. He is mostly known for his humorous hatred of cats (and presumably all of felidkind). Personality Gregg is very short (which Conker points out in the game when he dies for the first time) and speaks with a British accent. He despises cats (which have 9 lives) and the Undead alike. Despite being the (or perhaps "a"?) Grim Reaper, Gregg is less than frightful. He is extremely diminutive in height and has a squeaky voice. In order to sound more frightening, Gregg uses a megaphone with a voice changer; unfortunately for him this has a habit of breaking. Gregg first appears to Conker when he dies for the first time. At first, Gregg plans to take Conker to the afterlife, but ends up tutoring him about the game's lives system after realizing that he is a squirrel. After teaching Conker, Gregg transports him back to the land of the living. Appearances *In both of the aforementioned games, Gregg appears to Conker a few times. **When Conker "dies" for the first time in Game Mode (that is if you die at all), he wakes up in the Underworld, where Gregg is there and tells him that he is dead (through a megaphone). Conker mentions that Gregg is too short, but Gregg states "how many grim reapers have you met before mate" and then tells him that Squirrels are offered "as many lives as they think they can get away with" through the use of Squirrel Tails. He then leaves Conker to exit the underworld. *Gregg later appears in the level Spooky, where he gives Conker a shotgun, and tries to kill Catfish. *The cheat to unlock Gregg with or without robe on in Multi mode for Conker's Bad Fur Day is "BILLYMILLROUNDABOUT". Trivia thumb|300px|If you die the first time you get visited by him in a hellish world. *It is shown that when a player goes through the game from Hungover until Spooky without dying once Gregg will still appear. However, Gregg will claim that he's met Conker once before even though Conker hasn't received a squirrel's tail. This could be explained by the idea that time is fluid, especially in the afterlife; or that Conker is the reincarnation of one of his ancestors - however, these are both conjectural. *In BFD, Gregg's place where Conker first dies is just a small and circular plane. Also, when Gregg speaks through a megaphone, there is no balloon with words until Gregg comes out from the shadows and after he walks off while ranting about cats. However in L&R, Gregg's place in hell has a bridge to the other side where the squirrel's tail is located. The grayish word balloon is shown while Gregg impersonates as a deep-voiced demon even when hiding in the darkness and after he walks off ranting about his hatred of cats. *The term "Billy Mill Roundabout" is British slang for a masturbatory climax as read * In BFD, Gregg has green shoes. However, In L&R, Gregg has purple shoes. here. Category:Spooky Category:Undead Category:Secret Multi Characters Category:Characters Category:ConkerWiki Featured articles